The King's General
by Shinigami01
Summary: 100 years after Jareths defeat a new woman enters his life. One who remembers the old days before the land became twisted and dark, before death and destruction were everywhere. Can the king turn from his dark ways or will all perish? R for adult content and situations. COMPLETE! Author's Update: Will be receiving an overhaul for mechanics and story fluidity. 6/12/2012
1. TKG Chapter 1

Authors note: All right this is just to tell you about this. This is completely from my head. The girl Leila (Shinigami) in this story is my personal character. Please don't steal her. She's who I play when I RP. Other then that the Labyrinth and Jareth and everything else in this story are copyrighted to their respectful owners.  
  
Summery: 100 years have passed and King Jareth has turned dark and cruel. His castle, his lands, all of it is dying. There is but one girl who remembers what the king was like before Sarah had came and destroyed him. And now she had to get him back or all in the world will die and cease to exist.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The young girl around the age of 18 walked towards the throne room of the Castle. Her hair was drawn back in a braid that only went to about half the length of her hair and she wore black pants and a black tank top. Two black bands wrapped around the upper part of her right arm and one around her wrist. She held a silver staff made of the strongest metal and a dager was straped to her belt. She was somewhat tall and her hair went to her waist. It was a light brown and her eyes were a deep stormy green. She wore black boots to finish off her attire.  
  
Most knew nothing about her, she was like a shadow. There one minute and gone the next. Some said she rivaled the king others claimed she was his lover. Most stories were just made up of rumors and gosip. But she didn't care. She figured she'd let them think what they wanted, not that it would do them much good. She chuckled as she thought of the little goblins running in fear of her. With a smirk she threw open the doors.  
  
But the sight that greeted her was not what she had wanted to see. The king was in the middle of one of his sessions with a new girl. The goblins were watching with evil smiles upon their faces. She growled and they looked her way again.   
  
"Out!!" She yelled and they scatted.   
  
Jareth looked at her anger in his eyes. "And what makes you think that you can simply barge in here?" He stopped his movements and stood fixing his tights. S  
  
he kneeled. "I'm sorry My Lord." She kept her head bowed and he grabbed her by the chin yanking her up, but this she was used to.   
  
Had it just been him in the throne room he wouldn't have done anything at her barging in. "Then what is it that you want?" He let her stand on her own now walking back over to his prey.   
  
He pushed the girl over the back of the chair again and continued his business. "My Lord, some of the goblins as starting to change again. They are becoming larger and meaner. They are not listening and are destroying things. What would you like me to do about it?" She growled when Jareth didn't answer her. Jareth finished himself off and told the girl to leave in a rather harsh voice. He then turned and sat back in his chair.   
  
Once the doors were closed he smiled. "What do you think I want you to do?" He watched her his eyes hungry like always when he looked at her.   
  
She sighed a bit. "Destroy them?". Even though she had no problems with killing a few goblins it was the fact that more and more of them changed each day. And their numbers were decreasing. "My Lord. I would but you know as of now that there are fewer and fewer of them."  
  
Jareth waved his hand. "Just do as you are told and all will be well." He made a crystal appear and in it he saw his fantasies.   
  
She growled walking up and knocking it from his hand. "I know very well what you see in that thing, don't think I'm so blind."   
  
Jareth glared at her his eyes cruel and mean. "You push me woman. You know very well what I could do to you."   
  
She only smirked. "Yes, I know. But don't think it scares me."   
  
With this she turned to leave but was brought back by a rough jerk. "Don't defy me. You know better." Jareth's words had little effect on her.   
  
"Indeed I do." She pulled her arm from his grasp. "But don't think I will listen."   
  
Again she turned to leave but she was spun around by Jareth again. "Leila." He growled her name.   
  
She glared at him. "What?"   
  
He let her go knowing how she hated being called by her name. "Do as I say. Destroy them and be done with it." She nodded but she was silently cursing knowing that once she killed these four another ten would change. And so she left to do her duties. After she was gone Jareth sighed and looked into a crystal.   
  
"My dear, dear sweet Leila. What a fool you are to defy me." He laughed and disappeared. 


	2. TKG Chapter 2

Jareth appeared in front of his army who were training. Not for a war but to get in shape. Leila stood yelling commands at them. Finally she walked to the goblin who was causing her trouble.   
  
"Dom. I told you, left right and then forward." She grabbed the goblin by its collar. "Do it right. The platoon is getting tired of Redoing this drill." She backed away as the goblin began to change. "damn" she muttered.   
  
Jareth smiled watching this. He wondered at times if it was not her who caused the change. "Well my dear, looks like you have another to deal with." He chuckled cruelly.  
  
She turned glaring at him. "hump" with a scowl she advanced on Dom.   
  
Dom looked up his eyes full of hatred "Die Witch!" He charged Leila.  
  
She shifted to the side dodging him. "You will have to do better then that." He turned and charged her again but she disappeared into the shadows. Laughing she came out behind him. She withdrew her dagger and raised it in a swift motion. "fool" Bring it down she split the goblin in two. "Let this be a warning to all of you. Change and you die." She turned. "No get back to work!"   
  
Jareth chuckled. "So I see you are keeping them in control."   
  
Leila looked at him. "Yes."   
  
He walked towards her and smirked. "I do believe we have some things to talk about, my dear." Leila cringed at his pet name for women he planed to use or toy with.   
  
She nodded but as she walked past she mumbled. "I am not some toy." He only chuckled as they both disappeared to reappear in the throne room which was empty. Leila walked over and sat in the throne. "So what is it you wish to talk about?"   
  
Jareth glared at her. "Something's a miss. Every time I watch you train them another changes and I am starting to wonder if it is you who is causing the change."   
  
She looked at him not serious. "What do you mean, me?"   
  
Jareth sighed. "Ever since you came here my goblins and lands have been changing." But Leila didn't listen she was pissed that he would blame her.  
  
Standing she glared at him. "My Lord-" She stopped knowing it wouldn't help to tell him why they really changed. She sighed and looked out the window. Jareth approached her and when he did he felt her power.   
  
"So is it you Leila who makes them change?"   
  
She glared at him as he once again used her name. "No. I am the one thing that keeps them from completely changing." Jareth seemed shocked.   
  
But he regained his calm quickly. "So what are you saying, that its me?"   
  
She nodded at him. "Yes."   
  
Jareth growled at her. "Its-"   
  
But she cut him off. "No, it is you My Lord. Since that damned girl came and defeated you, you have changed and so have your lands, and everything else within them. I have been here since after it happened because I felt a shift in your power. You became dark and cruel. Your lands became twisted and dark. And now your goblins and anything else here in this land is starting to change to survive in this twisted place."   
  
Jareth grabbed her now by the throat lifting her off the ground. "Hold your tongue girl"  
  
But she didn't. "You must listen My Lord. If you don't change you will destroy this world."   
  
Jareth wasn't listening now he threw her to the ground. "Get out."   
  
She stood. "But-"   
  
Jareth turned to her in rage. "GET OUT!" Leila frowned and turned, walking from the room. Only out of respect not out of fear. She had never feared her king and never would. That is one reason why he never punished her for her remarks or anything else of the sort. 


	3. TKG Chapter 3

Jareth was in a fit. He had literally ripped apart his throne room in rage. She had told him what he didn't want to hear. But it was true. All of it had been and he knew it. Most goblins and other creatures knew better then to mention Sarah or anything about her. But Leila had.   
  
"Damn that girl." Jareth yelled in anger as he threw a crystal ball at the wall.   
  
Even though Sarah was long dead Jareth still felt the pain of her refusing him like she had. Jareth growled as he watched Leila sit outside the throne room through a new crystal ball he had made appear. He sat in his throne now watching her. And then he stopped and the crystal disappeared.   
  
"LEILA!"   
  
With a sigh she got up knowing he would question her. She pushed open he doors and walked in. She didn't bother to look around already knowing what it looked like having seen it before from one of his earlier fits.   
  
"Yes, My Lord?"   
  
Jareth growled. "Tell me how you knew about Sarah. She was before your time."   
  
Leila sighed and looked away. "That is something..I" She stopped. Never before had she felt so stupid or small. Especially around him.  
  
Jareth stood. "Answer me."   
  
Leila's head jerked in his direction. "I am older then you know." She watched him stare at her.   
  
"Indeed. Then how old are you?"   
  
Leila smirked. "Old enough. To know about the girl and about you." She chuckled now as if she knew the secrets he held.   
  
Jareth glared at her pissed. "Tell me. How old are you?" S  
  
he smiled wickedly. "As old as you. We've grown up in the same world. But I saw things as an adult long before you did. I grew quickly through hard times and all the while I watched you grow up happy and free. But never once did I long for such a life. But as I got older I was given a task." Jareth just stared at her lost, unbelieving, he felt as if he had been hit by a train in the aboveground.   
  
Leila continued. "When I became of age I was given the task to watch you. Monitor what happened in your life. And when Sarah came I knew things would change. I could feel her power and it rivaled yours. After she beat you, your powers began to shift and the land began to change. I was the only one left who could possibly slow the process. So I came and became your general to hopefully slow or stop the process. But it seems your powers grow more out of hand as do your emotions."  
  
Jareth could bare no more and he grabbed her. "No more. I care for no more of what you say!" But   
  
Leila pulled away from him. "No..you will listen. If you don't all in this world with die and cease to exist. You know this to be true. I did not have to kill your goblins once they changed, they killed them selves. And this land is dying as well. Hardly anything lives here any more. And soon this destruction and death will spread past your lands and into the next if you don't forget the past."   
  
But Jareth was gone, he had stopped listening to her. "SILENCE!" In one last effort to shut Leila up he hit her with a powerful blast of magic that sent her flying into a wall. Leila had been caught off guard by the blast and had not been able to dodge it in time. It hit her hard and fast. Once Jareth let her fall to the ground he collapsed into his throne. "I will not change for you or anyone." She looked up at him blood staining her lip. He had lost his last bit of humanity in the effort it seemed, or had he?  
  
Getting up he stalked towards her. He picked her up by the cuff of her shirt. "Now get back to your job." He growled and let her fall back to the ground. "Out! Now!" Getting up Leila left quickly heading for her room in the castle instead of the training grounds. Once there she collapsed into her bed and passed out.  
  
Jareth had watched her go to her room through one of his crystal balls. He was not pleased. "Disobedient girl" He got up and disappeared. When he reappeared he was standing by the bed. "Leila get up." She didn't wake. He growled and touched her face lifting it off the bed. The blood staining her lips was now visible to Jareth in his calmer state. Jareth let her head fall back to the bed. Mumbling he left deciding to let her be.  
  
Returning to the throne room he collapsed into his chair letting his mind wonder. He didn't really think, he just simply sat there. And finally he fell asleep as it got dark. 


	4. TKG Chapter 4

Leila woke in great pain. With a groan she rolled over but it only made it worse. "Damn you Jareth." She didn't know he was standing there beside her bed. Lifting up her tank top to just below her breast she touched the bruised flesh.   
  
"ugh.." Wincing she opened her eyes and looked at her hand, there was a small amount of blood. "God, what'd you hit me with a two ton bolder. Damn." Jareth only watched from the shadows. Getting up Leila walked into the bathroom and stripped off her shirt and bra getting a better look. Cursing she walked back out. "And if you think I cant see you, you are wrong." She glared out of the corner of her eye at the invisible form of Jareth.   
  
He growled and became visible. "Well, the least you could have done was dress all the way since I'm here."   
  
Leila snorted. "You are the one in my room you know. And besides I've got to fix my ribs, since your damn near broke two of them." Jareth growled slightly and watched her move about the room. "And besides last time I checked you didn't care how I dressed as long as I did my job." Leila spoke even though her back was turned towards him. Jareth glared at her and waited. He heard a slight poping sound as she fixed her rips, but nothing more. Her body healed quickly after she reset the small break in one of them. Jareth just waited, but when she turned back around he damned near killed over. He hadn't realized she didn't have a bra on either. He stood gapping at her for a few moments before he caught himself and shut his mouth.   
  
Leila smirked. "You act like you've never seen a women, you know." Jareth glared at her. "Even though I know you've seen many. Jareth shrugged. Leila walked into the bathroom and stripped off the rest of her cloths. "You don't mind if I take a shower do you?" She had poked her head out of the door looking at him. Jareth went slightly wide eyed as he saw part of her lower body.  
  
"No.."   
  
Leila nodded and went back into the bathroom turning on the water. She knew he was watching her from the door. "If you are going to stare at least stare at me when I'm not bent over." She stood back up straight and looked at him over her shoulder with a smirk. Getting into the shower she shut the nearly see through door and started washing herself. He rips were still slightly bruised but she didn't mind.  
  
Jareth watched her wash herself from head to toe through the doors of the shower. He smiled as she cleaned her lower areas his mind adrift with fantasy's. But those thoughts were pulled from his mind when he heard a soft laugh.   
  
"Enjoying yourself?" He hadn't realized what he had been doing. Leila stood fully nude and dripping wet in front of him a smirk upon her face as she watched him. Jareth realized where his hand was and he quickly removed it trying not to blush. Leila laughed walking closer to him leaning over him to get a towel. "I didn't know worrier women in the shower turned you on so much."   
  
As she leaned over him to get a towel she let her knee slip in between his legs rubbing him gently as if by accident. Jareth groaned in his throat at the sudden contact to his swollen member. She smirked again but was suddenly pinned to the counter.   
  
"Jareth!" He grinned at her and her surprised look. But Jareth didn't care what she did or said two could play at the game she had started.   
  
He bent his head and ran his mouth along her throat teasingly. "What?" Leila watched in surprise as he leaned over her, kissing and licking her neck.   
  
Leila growled in her throat and pushed him off tackling him to the ground, pinning him. "You know a while ago you would have killed me and now you are teasing me."   
  
Jareth frowned the light draining from his eyes. "Yes, well maybe I should have." He pushed her off and got up. "Get dressed and get back to work. And don't you dare call me Jareth, ever again unless I give you permission to do so. Is that clear?" Leila glared at him in surprise but nodded grabbing a towel. Jareth left and she sighed wrapping the towel around herself. Walking back into her room she sat down on the bed. But as soon as she was about to lay back and relax there he was again his arms crossed and eyes hard. "That means now Leila."  
  
She sat up glaring at him. "All right. I'm going. Do you mind?" Jareth glared at her and disappeared from the room giving her a chance to get dressed even though he could still watch and he was silently. "And don't you dare watch you pervert." Jareth stared at her through the crystal wide eyed with shock. "I'm not getting dressed until you put that damn thing away. Jareth mumbled and did so but looked again once she had started dressing. 


	5. TKG Chapter 5

When Leila was dressed she head out to the grounds for a few training exercises. Once there she closed off the area not wanting to be bothered. Taking off her tank top she began stretching. Sitting on the ground she spread her legs reaching for one then the other. Doing a backward tumble she came up on her knees and leaned back stretching even more.  
  
Standing up she bent over stretching her leg muscles without bending her knees. Standing up straight again she did a backwards cartwheel. "mm." Smiling she did a round off. Getting back down on the ground she started stretching again. After a while when she was read she stood back up and started doing combinations of moves.  
  
A few hours past and Jareth still stood watching Leila train. By now sweat was running down her body and he could see her muscles as the sun came through the clouds. His mind drifted back to the shower and he groaned slightly allowed. But he wasn't heard, Leila was to wrapped up in what she was doing to notice him at the moment. Jareth returned his gaze to her finding that she had stopped moving and was now staring at something in the distance. Looking past her, he saw nothing.  
  
Then he heard her sigh and sit down stretching out on the grass closing her eyes. He edged closer silently. Without making a sound her bent down and looked her over. But before he knew what was happening she grabbed him by the collar and pilled him down rolling on top of him in a swift motion her dagger drawn and held at his throat. Jareth became visible with a slight smile.   
  
"How long did you know I was there?"   
  
Leila blinked coming out of her trance. "When you made a noise." Leila put her dagger away still sitting on top of him.  
  
Jareth was about to say something but stopped when Leila put her finger tips to his lips to hush him. And then she moved, quicker then he could blink. Out of no where a changed goblin came charging. Jareth disappeared from where he lay so he wouldn't get trampled. Leila stood in the same place she had been when she had looked off into the distance. The goblin charged her and she met him head on going to the ground with him.   
  
"Leila!" Jareth moved quickly killing the goblin with a quick blow of powerful magic. Leila lay on the ground unmoving. "Leila?" He kneeled and looked her over.   
  
Leila opened her eyes and glared at him. "You know I hate you using my first name."   
  
Jareth growled. "What the hell were you thinking?"   
  
Leila laughed. "I was just having a little fun, why?"   
  
Jareth stared at her. "You call being slammed to the ground by an oversized goblin fun?"   
  
Leia laughed and grinned. "My Lord. He wouldn't have hurt me. I knew what I was doing." Getting up she picked up her tank top. "Stop worrying so much. You act as if it would have pained you to lose me." She started walking towards the castle but stopped and turned around. "Why were you watching me?" Jareth just shrugged and disappeared. Leila sighed and pulled her tank top on heading for the barracks.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Jareth watched Leila train his army and he wondered why he had let her stay as she was and not do what he dreamed of doing to her. His crystal ball changed and he saw his fantasy's unfold before his eyes. He sighed as his body responded to his thoughts.   
  
"Damn that girl.." He muttered as he pull himself free of his tights, his already swollen cock becoming even harder. "damn you Leila." He mumbled as he took hold of himself.   
  
His hand moved of its own accord as he thought of her and what he dreamed of doing. His strokes became faster as his thoughts became wilder. And soon enough he was literally bucking into his own hand with a need so great that only one thing could subdue it. Gasping he came his head falling back against the back of his throne. His cum was visible on the floor, his tights, his hands, even his shirt, there was so much of it.  
  
Jareth sighed and waved his hand, the cum disappearing. Mumbling to himself he stood up his tights in there right place again. "I've got to get a sex slave." He shook his head and created a crystal ball. He called on a girl from one of the many servant quarters. When she arrived he smile wickedly. "Come have a seat my dear. It's going to be a long night." He gestured to his throne as she entered the room.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Leila sighed as she walked into the castle. She headed for the throne room. "He's not going to like this.." She sighed mumbling to herself as she came upon the throne room doors hearing screams coming from inside.   
  
"Great. He's at it again." Rolling her eyes she sat down and waited, not wanting to piss him off any further.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Jareth slammed into the girl harder as she screamed. He didn't hear her though he was lost in the frenzy of pleasure that wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. The girl scream louder and he grinned. But he stopped the moment the huge double doors to his throne room were thrown open. Jareth pulled up his pants and turned around in anger.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are-"   
  
Jareth stopped yelling the moment he caught sight of two green eyes blazing with rage. "Leona, get out of here, NOW!" Leila yelled and the girl ran from the room crying. The doors closed behind her as Leila stalked towards Jareth. 


	6. TKG Chapter 6

Leila was pissed and Jareth knew it. But he wasn't worried, he could kill her just as easily as she could him.   
  
"Can I help you with something, *My Dear*?"   
  
Leila smiled, but this was a smiled Jareth had never seen and one he didn't care to have directed at him. "Yes, you can." Leila moved so swiftly she was only a blur. She only punched him once and it was enough. Her fist hit him hard across the face in a swift motion. Jareth staggered from the force of the blow. It had not broken his jaw but it felt like it. "How dare you." Leila spoke her voice sharp and harsh. "That girl was but a virgin a few days ago and you raped her because of your sick fantasy's."   
  
Jareth glared up at her from his slightly hunched over position. Leila grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt and pulled him up. "And don't think I don't know what they are Jareth. I've seen them and I would have known no matter how you viewed them."   
  
Jareth growled and pulled away from her. "Its because of you that I have them."   
  
Leila snorted. "Need I remind you that you hired me on for the job of training your army!"   
  
Jareth stepped closer to her his eyes showing just as much rage as hers. "And need I remind you that training them is your one and only job. Protecting my servants is not, least of all from their own King." Leila glared and then turned to leave. "No, you don't!" Jareth grabbed her arm and spun her around kissing her hard.  
  
Leila jerked away glaring at him. Jareth didn't bother reaching for her again knowing to well she wouldn't hesitate to fight back.   
  
"I'm not some toy of yours. So don't treat me like one." Leila turned and left the room still pissed and still deadly as ever.   
  
Jareth sat back in his chair glaring at her as she left. "damn girl." He muttered as the doors closed. With a sigh he got up. For a few moments he paced the room. When he could stand it no longer he stormed out of the room. "LEILA!"  
  
Leila wasn't even out of the castle yet as Jareth caught up with her. "Leila stop!" She didn't stop walking. Jareth grabbed her by the arm, turning her around. "Damn you I said stop."  
  
Leila glared up at him. "Yes. I know what you said." She pulled her arm free. "What can I do for you My King?"   
  
Jareth growled. "Stop being a smart ass. You know what you can do for me."  
  
Leila didn't move. "And I'm not doing it. So just give it up."  
  
Jareth pulled her to him. "You know I wont." Leila glared. But before she could speak he kissed her again pinning her to the wall. "mph!" Jareth didn't care. He plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, exploring. Leila waited for him to stop but he didn't stop with the kiss. His lips moved from her mouth to her throat.   
  
"Stop!" She hissed as he bit her earlobe softly.  
  
Jareth chuckled. "Why should I? You are under my rule. I can do what I please."  
  
Leila growled. "Just because you are King dose not mean you can rule my body, mind, or soul." With this she shoved him off.  
  
Jareth recovered quickly pinning her with magic. "I've told you before. Don't defy me. It will not do any good." Leila struggled but she knew that using magic would only do more damage then she wanted to do. Jareth approached her again. "Just quit fighting and give in. It will make this easier."   
  
Leila growled. "Forget it. If I wanted to indulge myself in any act like that with you I would have done it years ago." Leia glared at him. "Let me go." Jareth let his magic fall. But not without moving close enough to kiss her again.  
  
"Let me have one thing from you then."  
  
Leila waited. "And what would it be that you want?"  
  
Jareth smirked. "A kiss."  
  
Leila shook her head. "Forget it."  
  
Jareth growled. "And why not?"  
  
Leila stepped up to him. "Because I don't walk around kissing people. I'm not some sex slave. Let alone one of your toys. So just forget it." With this she turned, storming out of the castle doors towards the barracks. 


	7. TKG Chapter 7

Jareth watched her go from the corners of his eyes. With a growl he disappeared. Reappearing right in front of the platoon, which Leila was yelling at.   
  
"Leila." The platoon stopped moving.  
  
Leila growled, glaring at him. "What is it, My Lord?"  
  
Jareth smirked. "If you want to be treated like normal, without my constant pestering, then you will have to earn it."  
  
Leila knew what he was speaking of. "Fine. Name your weapon."  
  
Jareth smirked. "No magic. Swords, staffs, what ever you have.."  
  
Leila rolled her eyes. "You should know better."  
  
Jareth smirked creating a crystal. "As should you." Leila's staff appeared in her hand. "Is that what you choose?" Leila nodded. "Fine." Jareth created a sword from the crystal he had in his hand. "Shall we?" Leila nodded waiting for him. Jareth smirked. "Lady's first."  
  
Leila mumbled. "Smart ass." Jareth laughed charging her, making a vertical slash. Leila blocked it with her staff. Turning it to the right she knocked Jareth's sword to the ground. Bring it back she hit him hard across the face. Jareth stumbled backwards a bit. When he steady himself, he glared.  
  
"Not bad.."   
  
Leila glared back. Holding out her hand, his sword appeared in it. Throwing it to him she smiled. "Shall we start again?" Jareth nodded. This time Leila charged, flipping over him. Jareth turned around. Just as he did, Leila hit him in the stomach with the end of her staff. As he doubled over she brought it up, hitting him in the face again. Spinning around she hit him again, sending him to the ground. Jareth rolled a ways before stopping flat on his back. Leila approached. Putting one foot on his chest, she held her staff to his throat. "Surrender."  
  
Jareth laughed, looking up at her. Fury was in his eyes and voice. "Am I supposed to be scared of a metal staff?" Leila smirked. As she did a beam of energy came from the end, in a curved blade. Her staff was not really a staff it was a scythe. Jareth stopped laughing instantly, feeling the heat against his throat. He knew all to well that the energy beam could slice through anything it came in contact with, except for the metal around it.  
  
Leila waited. "Well?" Jareth gave a small nod. Leila's scythe disappeared and she held out her hand. Jareth took it. Leila pulled him up. "Have I proven myself to you now?"   
  
Jareth nodded. "Yes." But before Leila could turn away he grabbed her, pulling her to him. In one quick motion he kissed her in a fierce, hot kiss. Leila growled, bringing her knee up in-between his legs, she kneed him hard. Jareth groaned letting go.   
  
"I told you. I don't walk around kissing people or letting people kiss me. That includes you." Jareth growled looking up at her, a slight bit of pain in his eyes. Jareth disappeared with a slight nod, knowing he had truly lost the battle. Leila turned back around. "GET BACK TO WORK!" The goblins glance at each other and then started doing their exercise again. Leila turned stalking away, into the castle. "Damn bastard. You are going to pay for that."  
  
When Leila came to the doors leading into the throne room, she kicked them open. "JARETH!" Stalking in, she slammed them behind her, with a wave of her hands at her sides. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" Jareth didn't look at her as she spoke. He was looking into a crystal in his hands. "Jareth. I'm speaking to you."  
  
Jareth looked up at her. "I thought I told you not to call me by that name, unless I gave you permission." Jareth waved his hand and Leila was pinned to the doors. She growled, her eyes glowing slightly with her anger. Jareth continued to watch the crystal for a few moments. When he stood it disappeared. Walking to Leila, he smiled. "Do I truly enrage you that much?" Jareth glared. "Well?"  
  
Leila pushed his power off her slightly. "y..yes..at times you do." Jareth heard a crack as she let her power fall. Leila winced at the pain that ran through her body. "..if you don't..don't..release some of your power hold on me..you are going to break all my ribs.." Leila gasped for breath as two others cracked. "..Jareth..please.."   
  
Jareth growled. "I thought I told you not to call me that!" Leila coughed feeling another rib starting to crack.  
  
"...please..my king..." Jareth let her go. Once he did, she fell to the ground. Rolling over, Leila gasped for breath. His hold on her had broken almost four ribs. Jareth watched Leila for a few moments before he turned away. Leila rolled over, pushing herself up. As soon as she was on her feet, she fell to her knees in pain. Coughing she took slow steady breaths, trying to breath normally. Jareth turned around at her labored breaths.  
  
"Having problems my sweet?" Leila coughed looking up at him, a small bit of blood running from the corner of her mouth. Jareth watched her for a few moments. "Get up." Leila tried, but her body wouldn't let her.  
  
Coughing she spoke. "I..I cant." Jareth growled, stalking to her. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her up. When he did this Leila gasped in pain. "..please..my king..let me go..gah.." Leila coughed trying to make herself stand. She staggered, falling against Jareth. Before he could push her away, she grabbed his shoulders, holding onto him for support. Jareth could see the pain in her face.  
  
"Cant you heal yourself?"   
  
Leila nodded. "Yes...but. I must reset my ribs first.." Leila moved slightly, still holding herself up with one hand on his shoulder. Reaching down she tried to reset one of her ribs. But as she did it only put her in more pain. Closing her eyes, she stopped. "..my lord. You are going to have to help me. I cannot stand without support. It causes me to much pain. And I need both hands to reset my ribs."   
  
Jareth growled. "Fine. But for a price."  
  
Leila looked up at him glaring. "What!?"  
  
Jareth nodded. "A kiss." Leila muttered something under her breath, but nodded. Jareth put his hands on Leila's waist, while she reset her ribs. Jareth continued to watched as she healed them. Once she was done, she leaned into him for support. He could tell that she was weakened. Jareth waited for her to regain herself. Once she had, Leila took a step away from him. She staggered slightly, but caught herself. Her head was bowed as she stood there in front of him.  
  
Jareth snorted. "Be glad that I released you. Perhaps I should have punished you more." Leila's head shot up as she stared at him. Jareth smirked. "I believe you owe me a kiss?"  
  
Leila nodded. "..yes.." Jareth stepped towards her, but as he did, he realized that Leila was breathing heavily. Her eyes were closed and she had a hand on her rib cage.  
  
Jareth blinked. "What's wrong?"  
  
Leila swallowed. "My..my ribs are trying to return to their broken state. I don't have enough energy to continue the process of healing. It takes more then just one time for me, unlike you..."Jareth stopped. With a growl he reached out, pulling her to him. Without a word he kissed her. Leila tried to pull away, but Jareth wouldn't let her. Reaching down he put a small amount of presser on her ribs. Leila gasped against his mouth. As she did Jareth pushed his tongue past her lips, deepening the kiss. As he kissed her, he healed her ribs.  
  
Taking a step back, Jareth let her go. Leila stared at him wide eyed. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jareth raised a hand.  
  
"Go, get back to your job." He was breathing somewhat heavy, at the lack of energy.  
  
Leila took a step forward. "But...My King."   
  
Jareth growled. "I said go. That means NOW!"   
  
Leila took a step back, but nodded. "Yes, My King." She bowed, as she backed out of the room. As she doors closed behind her, Jareth collapsed into his throne. Closing his eyes he passed out. He had used almost all of his energy to heal Leila and he could no longer stay awake. 


	8. TKG Chapter 8

The next morning when Leila walked into the throne room to report on her progress with the platoon, she was caught of guard by the crystal that was tossed to her. She barely had time to catch it. Looking at it she blinked. She looked back up at Jareth.  
  
"What's this for, My Lord?"  
  
Jareth snorted. "Look in it." Leila noted that he sounded pissed. So with a sigh, she looked into the crystal. What met her eyes made her drop it. She stared at him as it shattered at her feet. Jareth met her gaze. "Mind telling me what that was about?" Leila swallowed. She had no idea that Jareth had been watching her. Usually she could feel his eyes upon her, if he was watching. But the presence of her father must have distracted her to much for her to feel his eyes on her.  
  
"I..." Leila looked away. "My father saw what happened in your room. He came to warn me never to get involved with you, again." Leila held up her hands. As she did, Jareth saw the invisible shackles around her wrists. "I am already bound to someone. My betrayal could cost me my life. I was sent here to try and return this kingdom to it's normal way of life. I tried to warn them that you might take a liking to me. But they wouldn't listen."  
  
Jareth growled. "And who are they?"  
  
Leila looked back at him. "My father and the high council. They have been watching you since Sarah solved the Labyrinth. When she did they felt your power crack and everything started to change. My father sent me to try and revert the changes with my magic, hoping I could balance yours. But it turns out I cant. Though my magic matches yours to an extent, I cannot stop the changes here. I can only try and slow them down, until you change back to your old self."  
  
Jareth got up. "And what concern is it of the councils that I let my land fall to ruin?" He stalked towards her. Leila backed up not wanting to test his temper again.  
  
She swallowed. "I don't know. I was only sent to try and stop the changes."  
  
Jareth smirked, placing his hands on either side of her head. "And what of your husband? What did he have to say about this little adventure, to save my Labyrinth and my city?"   
  
Leila growled. "I could care less. I hate the man. But I had no control over who it was that I was to be bound to. My father made the choice for me."  
  
Jareth leaned closer to her. "And what would your father say if I were to do the things to you that I want to?" Leila shook her head. Jareth reached up gently grabbed her by the chin, holding her head still. "What would he do?"  
  
Leila closed her eyes. "Strip me of my power and what freedom I have left. I would have nothing."  
  
Jareth laughed. "So he would not blame me?"  
  
Leila shook her head slightly. "No. He thinks all women are cheating wenches. He could care less if you raped me. He would still say I cause it."   
  
Jareth let her go. "I should make you leave my land and kingdom. But I see no point. You are to continue your job and that is all. I don't think you can change what has been here all along. No go." Leila stared at him for a few moments. "I said go." Leila did move. Jareth growled. But before he could speak again, Leila's father appeared.  
  
Leila whispered. "Move..it's me he's after." Jareth moved to his right, giving her father a clear view.  
  
Her father spoke. "Come here Leila." Leila walked to her father, keeping her head bowed and eyes to the floor. "Look at me." She looked up, only to have her face slapped hard. "I suggest you get home, now. Your job is finished here."  
  
Leila looked at him wide eyed. "What do you mean?!"  
  
Leila's father growled. "You have told him to much. There is no point in even trying to change this place. We are leaving." Leila backed up. Her father reached out, grasping her arm tightly. "I don't think so daughter. You are coming home, where you belong. You will be lucky if I don't strip you of your powers for not holding your tongue." Leila glanced back at Jareth as they disappeared from sight. 


	9. TKG Chapter 9

When Leila and her father reappeared she was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Unforgivable. You went and told him of us. Now we will have to worry about him attacking."   
  
Leila looked up at him. "He wont attack you.." She was slapped hard.  
  
"SILENCE!" Her father bellowed. "You do not speak until you are told to."   
  
Leila nodded. "Yes, sir."   
  
Her father glared. "Get up and go to the library. He is waiting for you there."   
  
Leila nodded again. "Yes, father." Quickly she got up, leaving the large room for the library. When she arrived there, she walked in to find the on person she had hoped she wouldn't have to see again. The man turned.   
  
"I see you have returned. It looks as though your father wasn't to pleased." He walked to her, touching her face, which was red from being slapped. "It wouldn't surprise me after what you did."  
  
Leila nodded. "Yes, sir." Like her father she was expected to respect her husband as if he were a king himself, though he wasn't. "I am sorry if I gave you and displeasure."  
  
The man smirked cruelly. "Well. Let us put that aside. Tell me, did you complete your task, Leila?"  
  
Leila shook her head. "No sir."   
  
The man growled. "I see. So now we have an enraged Goblin King on our hands. All thanks to you." He didn't raise his hand to her though he did show just how much he was angered through his voice. "And what is your punishment to be?"  
  
Leila gave a small shrug. "I do not know, sir. I wasn't told that I was to be punished."  
  
He snorted grasping her chin roughly. "Well, I suppose the less you are punished the less you will learn. Perhaps I should punish you then? For you stupid actions and lack of respect for this council. And until you learn to hold your tongue I fear more punishments will follow." Leila didn't cower like she had with Jareth. This man she did not fear. There was only one man who could make her cower in fear and that was Jareth. For he was the only one to ever show her his true magic and temper. But Leila would always stand her ground. Even to him.  
  
But with a small nod she answer. "Yes, sir." The man grabbed her, sending her to her knees. With a wave of his hand, a whip appeared.  
  
"I hope this will teach you a lesson." He brought the whip down once, across her back, ripping her shirt open. Five more times he brought the whip down. And every time he failed to her Leila to make a response. "Get up." Leila did so, turning to face him. Her face was normal, as it had been before he whipped her. He growled grasping her chin roughly again. "I see I cannot make you cry out in pain. Perhaps something else will.." He looked her up and down with a cruel smile.  
  
"Yes. I think something else is in order."   
  
Leila growled. "You may whip me and beat me, but don't think I will let you rape me. Without my fathers permission to take me you cannot, Larrik."   
  
Larrik growled slapping her hard. "Hold your tongue foolish girl. Or I will whip you until you cannot move."  
  
Leila nodded her head. "Yes, sir." Larrik smiled grasping her roughly by the front of her shirt. Bringing his mouth down hard against hers. Leila nearly choked. His breath tasted of stale whine and rotten berries. With a reluctant sigh she kissed him back, so he would not be angered. Larrik could taste another man on her breath and in her mouth, pulling back he scowled.  
  
"Mind I ask why you taste of another?" Leila didn't answer. Larrik glared. "Answer me."  
  
Leila sighed. "Because I was kissed."  
  
Larrik growled. "By who?"  
  
Leila shrugged. "Many a man." Larrik slapped her again. Leila growled, getting tired of being hit.  
  
"Who!?"  
  
With a sigh she answered. "The Goblin King. He was drunk of wine and did not realize it was me who was taking him back to his room." Larrik seemed satisfied with this answer.  
  
"Well, then, that's much better. Go to your room and change into something a bit more feminine. We will be going to the ball tonight, even if you have been disobedient."  
  
Leila nodded. "Yes, sir." With a bow she backed away out of the door. Once out side she ran to her room feeling sick to her stomach from his nasty kiss. When she reached her room, she ran to the bathroom, throwing up. When she was finish, she washed her face. Her reflection did not look as she wished it would. She was pale and her face was red and slightly bruised from all the slapping. With a sigh, she decided a shower would be best. Getting undressed, she turned on the water. Stepping into the warm water, she sighed in relief. At least she had one thing to enjoy. Closing her eyes, she let the water wash over her and into her mouth, washing out the foul taste of Larrik.  
  
After her shower, Leila changed into a pale green sleeveless dress that flared at the waist. Sitting on her bed, she waited for Larrik. 


	10. TKG Chapter 10

Jareth sighed as he watched Leila dance around the ball room. He had been watching her since she had gone back to her room. He hadn't seen what had happened to her before hand. Had he and he might have gone mad with rage. As Jareth watched he noticed that there were red marks across her back. One's he had never seen before. Ones he would have seen if they had been there before. Using his magic he got closer and realized they were whip marks.  
  
"Leila.." Jareth could barely speak her name, for his throat was tight. His was mad, true. But there was nothing he could do. She was on her own now, away from his lands. Tossing the crystal, he went back to watching his goblins run around the throne room. When his eyes came to rest on the servant girl bringing him wine, he groan.   
  
"Leona."  
  
The girl stepped over a goblin. "Yes, My Lord?"  
  
Jareth got up. "Come with me. Since you are a woman, I am sure you have some sense when it comes to cloths."   
  
Leona couldn't have looked more pleased. "Yes, sir." Jareth nodded, leaving the room, followed closely by the no happy Leona. When they came to his room, he turned to her.  
  
"I hope you will forgive me for what I did."  
  
Leon blinked and adverted her eyes. "My Lord..I.." Jareth tipped her chin, staring into her eyes.  
  
"You?"  
  
Leona blushed. "I was never upset with you anyway. Though what you did was wrong. You are my king. And I am here to serve you. That is my job and no matter what you do. I will always serve you." Jareth smiled at her.  
  
"You are a good girl, Leona. Now come. I've got some place to be, and I need to be dressed for the occasion." Leona nodded. Jareth turned walking into his room. Leona followed.  
  
"What is the occasion, sir?"  
  
Jareth grinned. "A ball."   
  
Leon giggled at this. "Well, I think I know just the thing. May I look?" Jareth nodded. Leona walked to his closet, looking through it. "hmm. Do you know if it is a mask ball?"   
  
Jareth nodded. "It isn't. It's just a normal ball."  
  
Leona nodded. "All right. Hmm." She looked through his waist coats. "Do you know what color her Ladyship is wearing?"  
  
Jareth blinked. "How did you know that I was going there for her?" Jareth had a slight edge to his voice.  
  
Leona dropped her hands, facing him. "I am sorry, My Lord. I just figured you were going because of her Ladyship, Leila."  
  
Jareth nodded. "I have a feeling you know more then what you are telling me. But yes, I am going because of Leila. She is wearing a crimson colored dress, like a deep red wine."  
  
Leona nodded. "Then I have just the thing." Reaching in the closet she pulled out a waist coat that was black. But when it was moved it shimmered crimson. It was also covered in silver and red glitter. A pair of Black tights and black gloves were on the hanger as well. "I believe it would match Miss Leila perfectly."  
  
Jareth smiled. "Yes. Thank you Leona. Now if you will please excuse me. I need to change."  
  
Leona nodded. "Yes, My Lord. Good luck." With a bow she left the room. After she was gone, Jareth changed and disappeared.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Leila sighed as she was once again sent dancing around the room, with another man. Not that she minded. Anything that got her away from her farther, Larrik, and the council was a good thing. But suddenly everything stopped. Even the man she was dancing with moved away from her. Leila looked around. Everyone was staring at someone who had just entered the room. As he walked past they bowed. Leila turned around. Jareth was standing in front of her. He bowed.  
  
"May I have this dance, my Lady?" Jareth held out his hand.  
  
Leila could have jumped for joy. With a curtsy she spoke. "Yes, My Lord." She took his hand. When she did, he pulled her close, putting his other hand on her waist. The band started to play again and they began to dance. Leila took in the sight of Jareth. He was in a Black waist coat, that shimmered crimson when he moved. It was also covered in silver and red glitter. He was in black tights with matching gloves. Jareth smiled.  
  
"You look beautiful, Leila."  
  
Leila growled. "You know I hate people to use my first name."  
  
Jareth chuckled as he moved in another direction. "Yes. I do." Leila and Jareth danced around the floor until the band stopped playing. Leila turned only to find Larrik and her father glaring at her.  
  
"Shit. We're in trouble."  
  
Jareth smirked. "Not if I've got something to say about it." Larrik and Leila's father walked towards them stiffly.  
  
"Jareth." Leila's father inclined his head.  
  
Jareth did the same. "Collin." Jareth looked at Larrik. "May I ask your name? I don't believe we've met."  
  
Larrik smirked. "It's Larrik. And no we have not."  
  
Jareth nodded holding out his hand. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Larrik." Larrik didn't take it. Jareth frowned at this.   
  
Collin smiled. "I wasn't expecting you to be here. You never seem to join our parties. Why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
Jareth laughed. "How can I put this. Let me say that I was rather surprised really that a respectable man like yourself would go around beating his daughter and then letting her husband do it. That is why I am here. To put a stop to it. Because I don't think that Leila here enjoys it. In fact I'm sure if she had her way you both would be on your backs with a knife at your throat." Collin and Larrik exchanged glances. Collin was the first to speak.  
  
"Let me ensure you. I don't beat my daughter and I know for a fact that Larrik doesn't hit her. Why on earth would we? We both love her dearly." Larrik nodded.   
  
But Leila spoke next, he voice but a whisper. "You liar."  
  
Collin blinked. "What?"  
  
Leila said it louder this time. "You lie!" She spun around walking into the center of the dance floor. "Should I show you just what happens behind closed curtains?" She had a look in her eyes that Jareth had only seen once before, and it had been directed at him. He shuddered at the thought. Leila spoke again. "Here let me show you." With a wave of her hand, he dress disappeared to be replaced by a bra and underwear. The crowed gasped at the sight, but when they saw the long red marks of a whip they turned their eyes to Larrik and Collin, who were looking rather scared. Jareth could only laugh to himself. Leila's cloths returned to normal.   
  
"Or should I tell them of all the times that you have beaten me? All because I tried to tell you the truth?" The crowed was getting restless as some started to leave.   
  
Collin called out. "She lies. Why would we hit a person we love!?"  
  
Leila laughed. "Because you hate women. Sure you love them. But you hate them because mother found someone better then you. Someone who would hurt her time and time again."  
  
Collin glared at her. "Shut your mouth you little bitch. You know nothing of the sort."  
  
Leila smirked. "Like hell I don't. I know who she cheated on you with as well. Oh and she knew what she was doing. She knew all to well. Because you had lied and cheated on her ever since you met."   
  
Collin yelled. "I said SILENCE!" He sent a magic blast at her. Leila didn't have time to react, but Jareth did. Using his own magic he blocked it. Collin growled. "This isn't your affair, Jareth!"  
  
Jareth glared, no serious. "I believe it is Collin. Leila is right. You did do the things she said. I've seen you do them. In fact you hit her in my castle, if I don't recall. And in my Kingdom it is against my laws to hit a Lady of any rank. And as it sands you are still on my land and within my laws."   
  
Collin swallowed. "Even if I did, what's it matter. She is my daughter. I have my rights as a father."  
  
Jareth laughed. "No, you don't. She is married. A free woman. At least free from your house. And as for you Larrik. I know you are the one who whipped her. So you to will be punished." Larrik gaped at him. Jareth waved his hand and they disappeared. He sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot do much to them, except banish them to the above ground and strip them of their power and immortality.."   
  
Leila giggled. "At least that's better then nothing. But what about these?" She held up her hands. "I am still bound."   
  
Jareth smiled. "Not if I have something to say about. You should know by now that a noble marriage is supposed to be approved by the King of the land. And as it's King I don't approve of your marriage." Just as soon as he said this the cuffs feel from Leila's wrists. She looked down and rubbed her wrists.   
  
Looking back up at him she smiled. "Thank you!" She hugged him tightly.   
  
Jareth laughed. "I'm so used to being so hard-core. What happened?"  
  
Leila growled. "I still am. But I'm just happy. You freed me. I can live my life again. Thank you, My King." Leila kneeled, bowing her head.  
  
Jareth nodded. "Please stand, you are making a scene." Leila did so with a smile. Jareth touched her shoulder. "We can talk more once we return." Leila nodded. Without another word or gesture they disappeared in a rush of glitter. 


	11. TKG Chapter 11

When Leila and Jareth reappeared, they were standing in the throne room. Removing his hand, Jareth walked to his throne, sitting down.  
  
"Leila."   
  
Leila glared at him. "You know-"   
  
Jareth raised his hand. "As things stand you are free to live you life as you please. But I would enjoy it very much if you would stay her and become my general again."  
  
Leila blinked and nodded. "If you wish me to stay I will."  
  
Jareth growled. "I want you to stay out of my request. Not out of your duty to me as King."  
  
Leila smiled. "Then I will." Jareth nodded and stood up. He walked to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Leila blinked up at him. Jareth smiled, leaning closer to her. Without a second notion he kissed her deeply. Leila growled, but Jareth pulled her close. "mph..." Jareth pushed his tongue in her mouth to silence her. It seemed to work as well since Leila didn't say anything else. Instead she kissed him back. When they pulled back, she smiled.  
  
Jareth brought his hand up, freeing her hair. Running his fingers through it, he sighed. "You are so beautiful Leila. Everything about you is."   
  
Leila blushed slightly under his gaze. "My Lord..I-" Jareth touched her lips with his gloved finger, making her stop talking.  
  
"Jareth. Call me Jareth."   
  
Leila nodded. "As you wish."  
  
Jareth chuckled. "I don't wish. I demand."   
  
Leila hit him lightly in the chest. "Smart ass." Jareth laughed, picking her up. "Jareth!" He grinned, walking from the room. Leila squirmed. "Jareth put me down!" He only laughed more as he kicked open the doors into his room. As they closed behind him, he smiled. Leila growled. "Damn it. I mean it. Put me down!"   
  
Jareth chuckled, walking to the bed. "As you wish." Jareth dropped her into the bed. Leila gasped, glaring up at him. "Don't look at me like that." Leila growled, sitting up. Jareth kneeled beside her on the bed. Leila started to get up, but she was pulled back by Jareth. "No..not this time, Leila."  
  
She glared at him this time. "What do you mean, not this time?" Jareth chuckled, gently pulling her closer.  
  
"I mean. I'm not letting you slip away. I've waited far to long. And I'm taking what I want. What I need. What we both need."  
  
Leila gasped. "Jareth. If you think I'm about to..mmm." Jareth kissed her right at that moment.   
  
Pulling back he spoke again. "Just shut up, Leila and enjoy yourself." Leila licked her lips. Jareth watched her do this and smiled. Leaning over her, he kissed her neck gently. "And don't you dare try and stop me. Because I wont let you this time." Leila reached up, pulling his mouth to hers in a deep kiss. Jareth growled against her mouth, pushing his tongue past her lips. Leila complied by opening her mouth to him more. Their tongues mingled for a time before both pulled back, breathless. Leila smiled, as did Jareth.  
  
"Jareth.I'm a-" Leila sat up a bit.  
  
He touched her lips with his finger, raising his head to look at her. "I know." Leila blushed. Jareth smiled, pushing her back against the pillows, gently. Leaning down he placed light kisses along her throat. Coming to her collar bone her bit down ever to slightly. Leila responded with a growl of pure pleasure. Jareth chuckled moving lower. While he kissed her neck, shoulders, and collar bone, his hand moved up cupping her breast. Running his thumb over the top, he grinned in the darkness. Even through the material he could feel her skin hardening. Moving his mouth from her neck he placed a small kiss on the swell of her breast.  
  
Leila made a small gasp and arched against him. Jareth complied by circling his finger around her hardening nipple. Leila groaned as he did this. Jareth bent his head again, taking the erect nipple in his mouth along with the material, sucking and nibbling. Leila groaned and arched into his mouth. Jareth pushed her down gently.  
  
"Don't rush.."  
  
Leila groaned. "When you do that I cant help it.." Jareth chuckled, pulling down her dress, to her waist. Leila gasped slightly as the cool air hit her hot body. "Jareth.." Jareth looked at her and then back at her exposed chest. With a smirk he leaned down, taking one taunt nipple in his mouth. Jareth nipped and licked the small peak of flesh until it was hard and taunt. Leila groaned all the while. Jareth continue teasing until he need to find new treasure. Moving lower he placed small, light kisses along her rib cage and stomach. Pushing the dress over her hips and down her legs, he kissed even lower, until he came to her swollen core.  
  
Leila had he eyes closed, still dizzy from his kisses. Jareth chuckled, moving in-between her legs. As he licked and teased she arched into him, moaning softly. Jareth smiled as he brought her closer to the edge.  
  
"Jareth..uhh.mm...ohh.." Leila cried out as she was brought over the edge. Jareth watched as she took deep breaths and relaxed into the bed.  
  
"mmm..enjoy that?" Leila opened her eyes, which were filled with passion and desire. Jareth didn't wait for an answer. Instead he came up and kissed her deeply. "mm..my sweet Leila.." Leila growled at the use of her first name.  
  
"I told you.."   
  
Jareth laughed at her. "Even in the throws of passion you still insist upon not being called by your name. Why?"  
  
Leila mumbled to herself before answering. "Because both my father and ex husband used my name and I have hated it ever since it spilled from their lips, when I became of age to marry."  
  
Jareth tensed. "I see. Well, what then shall I call you?"  
  
Leila smirked. "That I guess. For there is nothing else to call me. I have no other name. Except for The Kings General." Jareth looked down at her and scowled. Leila blinked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Jareth got up. "The Kings General. I'm guessing that is all you are then? My General."  
  
Leila frowned getting up. "Jareth. That's the name they gave me when I came here to be your general."  
  
Jareth snorted, looking at her. "Yes, and now?"  
  
Leila blinked. "I am who I am. I am Leila and I am your general. What more is it you wish me to be?"  
  
Jareth walked to her, stopping not even a foot away. "What do you think Leila? Hmm? What is it I have wanted you to be all this time?"  
  
Leila blushed slight. She didn't know why, but now with Jareth to herself and no rules to follow she felt the need to do so. "You've wanted me to be your lover..."  
  
Jareth pulled her to him. "Yes, and maybe more when the time is right." Leila sighed, leaning into him. Closing her eyes, she smiled. Jareth gently ran his fingers through her hair as he held her. Bending slightly, he picked her up. "Lets get some sleep." Leila snuggled into his chest as he headed for the door.   
  
"mm...let me sleep in here.." Jareth looked at her and nodded, walking back to his bed. Laying her gently upon it, he pulled the covers back and from under her. Taking off his boots, vest, gloves, and shirt he crawled in with her, pulling her to him. Leila snuggled closer to him. Jareth marveled at the feel of her body against his. He wasn't nude, but he could still feel her breasts against his chest along with the rest of her upper body. It made him ache with more desire then ever before. But he held it ay bay and let her sleep. He would wait now, for when she was ready to let him love her fully. 


End file.
